You fantastic fish you!
by Witches and Fairies
Summary: Megamind's attempt to make friends at school ends futilely. Fitting in wasn't the option. He was treated as the black sheep. So, how did he and his best friend minion, managed those horrible days ( and a small surprise which I really can't tell you here).


_A/N :I'm new and I just love Megamind. I can hear you saying me too :) This is an one-shot, kinda fillers. This story travels parallel to the scenes in the movie when Megamind went to shhool. I'm pretty sure Minion and Megamind had an awesome ton of moments some touchy, some funny and more stupid ones. But they rock together big time. So, For the life long friendship!_

_DISCLAIMER: Ya, as the word before the colon indicates, I do not own Megamind ( God how I wish I own him ) or any other thingy related to that. Believe me, I'm not a millionaire. _

* * *

You fantastic fish you!

The previous day was horrible. He just tried to make popped-corns for god's sake. Why should it turn out like that? _May be you should have barbee-cued them with all those fires, you big blue dumb head! _

Ink was all curled up at his prison bed, brooding from the morning.

"_May be, if you just color your hair gee-reen (he air quoted the word-green) here, here and there, you will have better chance at mingling with us, we are short of a globe anyways."_ Cackling was so hard.

Then the other added, "_oh wait! You should have hair for that, oops sorry baldy."_ The worst part was that they weren't even bullies; they were the dweebs who get bullied around.

Ink sighed. He got up, propped his head on his knees. He didn't feel like going to shh-ool. He started reliving the very few good memories he had, to stop the accruing pain from getting hold of him. He felt that it was slowly changing the ways he was thinking. He feared that, the pain would turn into anger, anger into resentment, resentment into revanhge. And he didn't want that. So he just tried to think of the good parts of being blue, big and bald headed.

"What were they like, Minion?" he asked, taking the binky out of the _dishcovery_ pile.

"Who, sir?" asked the bot-bodied fish, making a quick turn inside his globe, leaving the body as such.

"Um…my parents?" Ink stuttered, with a questioning frown in his big forehead. It was the first time he ever asked that question. He had been acting like he was born at the prison and he had made himself believe that, since he didn't want to accept the truth.

Minion saw his green eyes in binky's blue light and could sense the ache. It was tough to see his master like that.

"They were wonderful sir. Though I hadn't been around for a long time, they struck me as an amazing couple and stupendous parents."

They just gave some pause in the otherwise heavy moment, for the words to sink in.

He just grabbed his notebook- which was slowly turning, day by day, into a _dishcovery _journal- and hugged it tight like it would stop his heart, from leaping out of pain.

"Oh Minion! then why did they put me in that damn thing and sent me away to this horrible world, filled with all these sheeplish dregs and Mr. Goody-two-shoes and .. and with no friends?" the word broke down.

Minion felt a little tug at his heart but he didn't mind, his master was having a bad time. "But sir, they had no option, they wanted you to be safe, not dead."

"Yeah whatever. It would have been better that way, rather than being without a normal friend who sees me no different." he let the air of exasperation pass out as he swirled his head down.

"Sir," Minion took a step forward and placed his robotic hand over Ink, "That's why they sent me, the sidekick, with you." He tried a feeble attempt to weave in a joke but his cracking voice gave him away.

"Yeah, yeah, Minion whatever. I said normal friend."

At that point, they heard the approaching footsteps of the warden and saw the dragged up shadow of him, with his hands folded backwards, through the grill. Ink just tucked the binky into his shirt and pretended to be sleeping. Minion acted along. The footsteps stopped for a few seconds, then continued till it faded away. All that left was the surly silence between them and both didn't try to change it.

* * *

When Ink woke up that morning, he was surprisingly in the mood of going to the shhool. It got real late for the jail bus. He tucked minion, who was still sleeping, into his sling bag and rushed out.

That day at shhool, they were planning on taking the class picture. Everybody was so eager about that. Mommies just puffed up their kids with extra layer of talc. When the teacher said, "Take places!" All the groupies just rushed really fast to get the immediate seats next to Wayne Scott. Well, others just piled up over him. Wayne gracefully put his hands over their shoulder and gave his best tooth-paste-ad smile. Ink just hardly made it with in the frame with half woken Minion in hands.

It's a wonder how the mood swings, from good to bad in few minutes. He got out through the back entrance, leaving Minion and his bag at the desk. He needed some fresh air. He needed a 'time out' from life.

He didn't know how much time had passed. He sat at a wooden bench, fixed his gaze at the grass and shut his thoughts off, until he felt a warm touch on his shoulder. He looked up to a very beautiful face. A girl of his age. She seemed…..very very…he couldn't find the word, _like caramel. _Yeah that's how she felt like to him, like caramel, warm and soothing. She was way too cute to be standing next to him and actually touching his shoulder. He turned his head both ways, just to make sure it wasn't anyone else.

There was no one else in the vicinity.

"May I?" She waved her hand questioningly to the spot in the bench, near Ink!

He couldn't open his mouth but he spared a slight head movement. Well, for his head, it was a big movement.

"I'm Ray. New to school. Friends?" She just handed out her hand before he could say anything. He deliberated for what seemed like an eternity. Not because he didn't want to be friends, he was dying to, that too with a girl like her, but he was afraid to touch her. He thought he could harm her in some way, by touching her! Then he finally opened his hand. She took it.

He looked into her blue eyes, the look, it reminded him of somebody.

"Hey do you want to play hopscotch?" She offered, "But with one condition. For every hop you have, you have to tell me something about you."

Even though Ink found it pretty lame, it didn't seem so lame coming out of her mouth. He felt comfortable with her. He felt like she was a friend, a best one.

So there, it started from 'I'm an alien', 'I have a fish bot sidekick' to 'I live in a prison' was told, in the order of embarrassment.

Her life seemed very great, a normal life with friends and family. But she seemed to think that his life was much more interesting. She asked him whether he could go to park with her the next day.

"Sure." Ink wasn't so sure why he wasn't so happy about it. May be it was because he thought the more she sees him, the more she abhors. He was very bad at social acquaintances. He would try something to impress, ending up getting the exact opposite result. He wanted to be happy. He pushed away the melancholies. He felt happy, excited and enthusiastic. Above all, he felt normal. He felt normal with her!

That's when she said bye and left.

He went back into the school. It became so late. The bus was already there. But he couldn't find minion or robot outfit, which he had in his bag. He assumed minion went to one of his errands. He rushed to the bus.

* * *

Ink was scribbling something in his dishcovery book. He found one of its pages torn. His face gave a very stunned expression. Then he turned the pages and started scribbling again. He was designing a hat, with spikes all over it. After sometime he got up with a determined look. He put on his goggles and took out the welding gun. He needed it to work . Getting hit by dozens of basketball wasn't fun.

* * *

With warden's permission, Ink went to the park. She was already there, sitting in a swing. He approached her. The children playing in the park started whining, clinging to their moms. Ink just rolled his eyes and sat on the adjacent swing. He prepared himself to be in a good, happy mood.

They laughed, played run and catch, ran away from people who yelled. It went pretty much good, till then. She came and sat near him, "Don't you have any friends?"

He hesitated a bit, "I have you."

"No other?" she seemed upset.

"No." he said straight-faced, "it's my turn, who is your best friend?"

"You." she answered that instant.

"No other?"

"None at all." after a silence, she swirled back into questioning, "Why is your name Ink?"

He thought very hard and answered with an unsure sheepish look, "May be because of my complexion…. I don't know." he concluded.

She moved near him, rested her head on his shoulder and held his hands, "Come on, it's not the color, if so then your name should have been blazing cobalt or charming CuSo4." She tried to cheer him up.

It was his turn for the question.

"How the hell did you get the scanner to work, Minion?" he tossed the head off his shoulder, "Enough with the bromance." and he rolled his eyes.

Ray pressed a button in her wrist watch and there stood the glorious Minion, slack jawed.

"You silly jelly fish! You told 'bye sir'," Ink chortled out heavily, "'bye sir!' and then sure enough the scanner and that instruction page from my dishcovery book went missing and so did you, the whole night."

"But sir I made the device work and camouflaged it in a social gadget," Minion jutted out beamingly.

"And how was that possible? I tried out everything. How did I fail?" Ink's eyes got even more widened.

"Sir," he dragged, "You did it all correct yourself! It's just that it needed sometime for warming up. I put it out in the sun for a while." He was happily failing.

Minion nudged Ink by his shoulder. They both laughed and started walking.

"So what were you? Eight? Hopscotch? really?" Ink blurted.

"Sir… You felt normal?"

Ink stunned for a moment, thinking the answer for that; yes, he felt normal. _Was this all for that?_ He sat on his knees.

"Sir, your name isn't the representation of the color, it was your grandfather's and it meant," Minion knocked his glass globe with his bot hand and shrugged, "well! It meant something, in Mega planet's own language."

"Not a problem," said Ink, hiding the tears and hugged the bot, "You fantastic fish you!" he retrieved the next moment.

Ink stood up clearing his voice, turning his face all bossy, like nothing happened the previous second.

* * *

"So Minion, Tell me, who was that girl you scanned?" he asked indifferent. Obviously we all know he pretended.

"Some neighborhood girl. Um..Roxanne something, sir."

...END...

I hope you all liked it. This is not a chapter or anything but I'm sure I'll write up something soon with reference to this one. I wish to do some more experiments with the Roxanne thingy and his new name. I found the name cute, I hope other fellow Megamind fans like it too:) Reviews are most welcome:)


End file.
